hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the sixth episode of the sequel series, ''Hana Yori Dango Returns. The episode first aired on February 9, 2007 on TBS. It was preceded by "We like you" on February 2. Tsukushi Makino moves into Tsukasa Domyoji's house, when the floor of her apartment collapses. Later, Tsukushi decides that she cannot betray Shigeru and returns the Saturn necklace to Tsukasa, who throws it in the river. Plot Tsukushi Makino receives a visit from Nishida, who tells her about what happened to Tsukasa Domyoji in New York. Tsukasa accidentally said some thoughtless things, which lead to Domyoji Group laying off employees and Ken Uchida's eventual suicide. Afterwards, Tsukasa realized his responsibility over the company's employees and tried to stop loving Tsukushi, though he could no longer lie to himself after seeing her. Tsukushi finds Rui Hanazawa waiting for her after talking to Nishida. She tells him that she feels "confused" right now and he hugs her in response. At work, Tsukushi and Yuki Matsuoka decorate the store for Valentine's Day. That night, Tsukasa visits Tsukushi at her apartment. He suddenly hugs her from behind and attempts to reiterate his feelings for her. His hand winds up touching her boob. She takes his arm and flips him over her shoulder. This causes the floor to collapse onto the floor below, scaring an old couple. The next day, Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado are concerned about his friendship with Tsukasa. Rui just tells them that it is up to Tsukushi to decide between him and Tsukasa. Tsubaki Domyoji later greets Tsukushi at her job. Meanwhile, Shigeru Okawahara makes Valentine's chocolates before receiving a message from Tsukasa. Tsubaki offers to her at room to stay in at the Domyojis mansion. She then reveals her regretting losing her first love when her mother forced them apart. Tsubaki presents Tsukushi staying there as an opportunity to "settle things" with Tsukasa. Tsukasa meets Shigeru at a cafe. He intends to break up with her, though she tells him that "she might just die" if he does. That night, Tsukushi moves her things into the storage room. She tosses and turns all night as she cannot stop thinking about Tsukasa. At school, Tsukushi has lunch with Akira and Sojiro. She tells them about Yuki taking tea classes and that they should go visit her. After Tsukasa arrives, Tsukushi realizes that she forgot about her exam results. Tsukasa tells Akira and Sojiro that Tsukushi is staying at his house. He is nervous about his mother's reaction and plans to be "cautious this time". Rui then arrives and Tsukasa immediately tries to confront him. At the same time, Tsukushi learns that she passed and calls Rui to tell him about it. She quickly hangs up when she hears Tsukasa's voice in the background. Tsukasa discusses his feelings for Tsukushi with Rui, saying "there has got to be a way for us to be together that not hurt others." Rui asks him if he wants him to give up on Tsukushi. He then wonders aloud who Tsukushi will give her Valentine's chocolate to. Shigeru asks Tsukushi whom she is giving chocolates to, specifically if it is Tsukasa. She takes Tsukushi's silence as a confirmation and reminds her about her she congratulated Shigeru when Tsukasa asked her to be his girlfriend. At Yuki's tea class, Sara Hinata sees Sojiro and runs out before he can notice her. Yuki then begins to think Sara is Sojiro's first love. On Valentine's Day, Tsukushi meets with Tsukasa to return the Saturn necklace. She tells him that they cannot be happy "if they end up hurting everyone else." Tsukasa throws the necklace in the river and yells that the only one he wants is Tsukushi. After he leaves, she retrieves the necklace as Tama looks on. In the morning, Tsukushi greets Tsukasa wearing a maid uniform. Cast and characters Other *Kaede Domyoji *Shigeru Okawahara's father *Shigeru Okawahara's mother *Shizuka Todo *Tsubaki Domyoji's husband Guest roles *Isao Yatsu (apartment tenant) *Shihori Kanjiya (Sara Hinata) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) *Yoko Yasuda (apartment tenant) Ratings Notes *This episodes primarily covers chapters one hundred and fifteen to one hundred and eighteen and one hundred and fifty-three. It also retains elements from the "Tsukasa's Fiancée, Shigeru Arc" and the New York Arc". *Tsukasa accidentally pronounces "nikujaga", a common dish in Japan, as "jaganiku". *Upon seeing Tsukushi dressed as a maid, Tsukasa calls it "pro wrestling" when he meant to say "cosplay". References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes